


Bathtubs and Duck Butts

by starspangledsprocket



Series: Me, You and Peter, Too [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Time, Fluffy, M/M, Superfamily, if you don't read it for anything else, read it for her, there's a duckling in this called Jemima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledsprocket/pseuds/starspangledsprocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Peter have a bubble-bath war. Steve is tasked with breaking them up. Jemima the duckling just wants to swim in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtubs and Duck Butts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of an outtake from a longer fic that I'm hoping to post soon. All you need to know about that one to understand this is that 3 y/o Peter finds a disabled duckling that has been abandoned by her mother, and they immediately imprint on each other. 
> 
> This is a gift fic for the wonderful icangoonallnight, because it's her birthday and I love her <3

“Okay, buddy, if we're going to do this, you have to be careful with her, all right?” Steve heard Tony murmuring as he wandered towards the bathroom. “You can't go kicking around and stuff, understand? She needs to get used to her prosthetic flipper.”

“Uh-huh, Dada, uh-huh,” was Peter's excited reply, and as Steve stepped into the bathroom, he couldn't help but smile.

Peter was already in the tub, staring up at Tony in awe as he leaned over the side with Jemima the duckling held carefully in his cupped hands. The little boy held perfectly still as Tony lowered the duckling into the tub with him, and then giggled happily as she cheeped and flapped about.

“She's doin' it, she's doin' it!” he called, spotting Steve as he padded further into the room. “Papa, she's swimmin'!”

“I can see that, honey,” he grinned, wrapping his arms around Tony and peering over his shoulder when the man straightened up. “Your Dad's a pretty smart guy, huh?”

In the water, Jemima was happily cleaning her bright yellow feathers while the little prosthetic flipper helped her tread water without a care. Peter's hands drifted towards her under the water as though he desperately wanted to touch, but he never actually did.

“He's duh most cleverest,” Peter replied, and Steve could practically feel the pride radiating off Tony. “Look, look, she's flappin'!”

He giggled as he got sprayed with little droplets of water, and Steve couldn't help but grin against the back of Tony's neck.

“Well, Pete, I'd say it's a pretty rousing success, huh?” Tony decided, ducking out of Steve's grip again so he could bend down over the edge of the tub. “Just keep an eye on the family jewels, kid, because she's probably gonna think it's a worm at some point and take a dive.”

“Oh my God, Tony,” Steve snorted, running a hand over his eyes. “Why don't I go put her in the sink while Daddy washes you, huh, Peter?”

“Y'gotta be careful, Papa,” Peter warned him as he leaned over to scoop Jemima out. “Dada says y'gotta hold her real gentle 'cos it'll hurt.”

“I remember a time, Peter Parker-Rogers, when I was the only one you listened to,” he lamented with a grin as he carried the duckling over to the sink. “Life was good, and then _Daddy_ came into the picture -”

“Please,” Tony rolled his eyes, also grinning. “Peter's always known I'm the smartest guy around, right, Pete?”

Peter seemed to genuinely think about that as he began to play with the bubbles Tony added to the bath, before deciding, “ _I'm_ duh smartest guy 'round,” with a naughty giggle.

Steve filled the sink with water and watched as Jemima cheeped happily while sticking her head under the tap, all the while listening to Peter and Tony bicker good naturedly.

“Oh, _you're_ the smartest guy around, huh?” Tony gasped, faux-shocked. “And here I was thinking _I_ was the smartest, what with all my degrees and -”

“I got 'leventy 'grees,” Peter giggled, a hand pressed over his mouth to try and stifle the sound.

“ _Eleventy_ degrees? Wow, that _is_ more than me,” Tony hummed melodramatically, and Peter physically snorted with laughter. “All right, young man, that's it.”

Peter squealed happily, and Steve turned to watch as Tony tore his own clothes off and clambered into the bubbly tub opposite him. Immediately, Peter got up on his knees and threw a handful of bubbles at him, and Tony gasped as though it were a bomb hurtling towards him.

“No, Steve, speak to your son,” Tony whined, taking the bubbles straight to the face even after he tried to dodge them. “Oh man, you're in trouble now, boy-o.”

“Nooo,” Peter squealed happily, giggling madly as Tony physically tugged him across the tub and onto his lap. “No, Papa, help!”

“Boys, don't make me come in there,” Steve warned, turning the taps back off and leaving Jemima to bob around happily.

“But Steeevveee,” Tony whined, and then scooped up a handful of bubbles to splat in Peter's face nonchalantly, “Peter's bullying me.”

Peter, God bless him, just spluttered and rubbed at his sore eyes. “M'not.  _You're_ duh bully, Dada.”

“And he's a _liar,_ Steve; speak to your son -”

“All right, I guess I'm coming in,” Steve sighed, tugging his shirt off as both Tony and Peter alike screamed excitedly. “Brace yourselves.”

Tugging his pants and boxers off, he climbed into the tub and wedged himself in the corner that Peter had originally been sitting in before Tony tugged him onto his lap. Scooping up two handfuls of bubbles, he leaned over and splatted on one both Tony and Peter's head as both of them screamed and tried to duck out of the way.

“Now, why don't you both apologise to each other, and then we can all wash ourselves in peace, huh?” he asked, wiping a splodge of bubbles off Peter's eyelashes.

“I'm sorry you're such a bad liar, Peter,” Tony grinned, kissing the little boy on the cheek.

“'N m'sorry y'not smart, Dada,” Peter replied with a grin as he leaned further into Tony's chest.

“And I'm sorry I'm stuck with two silly boys,” Steve sighed, smiling contentedly.

Between them, he and Tony managed to wash Peter and themselves with about as much success as could be expected. Once they were done, Steve helped Peter out of the tub while Tony took Jemima out of the sink and set her down on a hand towel to dry and fluff her feathers.

“Bedtime story?” Peter asked quietly as Steve tucked a fluffy towel around his little body. “Pwees, Papa?”

“Sure, baby,” he nodded with a smile. “Go put your jammies on and pick a book, and me and Daddy will be right there.”

“No, no, Papa, in _your_ bed,” Peter whispered, as though he were conspiring something. “I wanna do uh sleepover, Papa.”

Steve sighed, but it wasn't like he was going to say no. As much as Peter should be sleeping in his own bed, both he and Tony liked having the boy in with them.

“Okay,” he agreed. “Go put your jammies on and bring your book back into my room.”

Peter leaned in and gave him a sloppy, heartfelt kiss, and then went running off, buck naked, towards his room. After a moment, there was a little cheep, and then Jemima went waddling after him.

“I swear, that damn duckling imprinting on that kid is gonna be the death of me,” Tony sighed, coming up behind him to wrap his arms around Steve's middle.

“Hopefully not any time soon,” Steve replied, turning in the circle of his arms so he could hug him close. “I've kinda imprinted on you.”

“There are startling similarities between you and the duckling,” Tony hummed, leaning up for a kiss. “Your butt, for one -”

“Are you saying I have a duck butt?” Steve chuckled.

“I'm not saying you've _not_ got a glorious, jiggly duck butt,” Tony replied, smoothing his hands down said butt for a playful squeeze. “And it's all mine.”

“Sure is,” Steve nodded, smiling softly as he leaned down for another kiss. “Now, let's go put some pyjamas on and read our boy a story.”

“Couldn't think of a better way to spend my evening if I tried,” Tony sighed happily, and then followed him through to their bedroom. 

 


End file.
